


Smoothie

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: This is one of the drabbles that was inspired by a single word someone sent in on tumblr :)It's mainly an ask blog, but I post drabbles there too- @ask-reed-detroit





	Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the drabbles that was inspired by a single word someone sent in on tumblr :)  
> It's mainly an ask blog, but I post drabbles there too- @ask-reed-detroit

“Why did you make me agree to this…” Gavin groaned. He was sat in the passenger seat of his car, with Nines driving. They were in their way to the beach - Connor had invited Nines and then he’d insisted that Nines bring Gavin along. Gavin had given in when Nines promised to make it up to him and spoil him after. He was now re-thinking this as they neared the beach and he saw Hank and Connor, their dog, and a group of androids he recognised from TV during the revolution about 6 months ago. Nines parked and exited the car. Gavin sighed, before following reluctantly, shading his eyes as he stepped into the sun. They made their way towards the group, Gavin trailing along behind Nines with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor. Connor noticed the two approaching and jogged up, waving with a huge smile on his face.  
“Hey! Glad you could make it,” he said, practically glowing with happiness.  
“It’s no problem,” Nines smiles back. Despite his usually aloof personality, there were those few he found himself relaxed in the company of. Connor was one of these people, along with Gavin.

The three of them walked back to the gathering, Gavin still dragging his feet along behind Nines like a spoilt child refused his favourite snack.  
“This is Markus, Josh, Simon and North,” Connor introduced, pointing to each of the androids standing with Hank respectively, “and guys, this is my brother Nines and his partner Gavin.” Gavin noticed at the mention of his name how Connor’s voice sounded a little wary. He huffed slightly, avoiding looking at any of them as Nines shook Markus’ hand and smiled, if a little awkwardly, at the others.

The 6 androids, 2 humans and dog strolled down to the sand. Hank let Sumo off his lead and he ran off, tongue hanging from his mouth, towards the sea. Connor sprinted after him, laughing, and Hank chuckled as he watched them. Markus and co. split off from the rest, choosing to go dump their belongings elsewhere. Hank made his way to where Connor and Sumo were playing in the sea, leaving just Nines and Gavin to find somewhere to lay down their own towels and bags.  
“I’m going to go and play with Sumo for a bit,” Nines said before kissing Gavin softly on the forehead. Gavin nodded, smiling, with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Nines walked off to Connor, Hank and Sumo and Gavin watched them for a while, a lingering smile on his face. He enjoyed seeing Nines smile and play around, since it was such a rare thing. He took a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it up. Nines was going to lecture him about it later, but he didn’t really mind - for now he would just enjoy the moment. He laid down, face up to the sky and his eyes closed.

Suddenly, there was water splashing down on his face, and he shot up, spluttering. Wiping his eyes of water, he looked up to see Nines standing over him with an empty bucket and Hank laughing his head off with Connor behind him.  
“Fuck you,” he complained, brushing his now sodden hair back and out of his face.  
“What have I told you about smoking, Det- Gavin?” Nines said, annoyed. Gavin looked away.  
“I know, I know…” he replied, sighing. Nines grabbed Gavin’s hand, pulling him up off the ground.  
“In return for you ignoring my instructions, you’re coming swimming with us,” he stated. Gavin spluttered, clearly not supportive of the idea as he was dragged towards the sea, where everyone was now hanging out. As soon as he was in the water, Nines began splashing him, and he yelled out, splashing back. Then Connor was joining in with their splash war, and Hank came up behind Gavin and ambushed him, dragging him down into the water. North took over from Hank, then remembering humans had to breathe, she let go and Gavin burst up from the water gasping for breath. He ran after her, trying to splash her in revenge. Nines smiled. It wasn’t very often he got to see Gavin laughing and smiling, getting along with others as he was now. He seemed to forget about being an asshole when he was having fun.

Eventually, Gavin and Hank became too tired to continue, so the androids took this as a sign to stop. When they were all out of the water, Sumo splashed them all one last time when he shook himself dry. There was a small smoothie shack by the beach, and despite the fact androids didn’t have the ability to eat or drink (yet), they all decided to head there. Gavin, who was wrapped in a towel, chose a double table just outside it for him and Nines to sit at as his partner went to grab him a smoothie. Nines brought him back a mango smoothie, which he contentedly sipped on, watching the other beach-goers messing around with each other in the sea, beneath the sunset.

“Hey. You looked like you really had fun today,” Nines commented from beside Gavin. He turned to the android, the smoothie straw sitting in his mouth.  
“Well… Yeah, I guess I did,” he replied, a pink hint to his cheeks again.  
“Looks like someone forgot to be an asshole!” a voice called from the table next to them. Gavin turned to glare at Hank, who just chuckled, turning back to Connor, who sat across from him. Gavin drank the last of his smoothie. He was itching to go have another cigarette, but chose to sit there and chew on his straw instead. Nines put his hand on Gavin cheek, turning him so they were facing each other. He took the straw from Gavin’s mouth and kissed him. It was just a short kiss, but it was enough to make Gavin’s cheeks flush red.  
“Wh-You have to do that in front of everyone?” he stammered under his breath.  
“That smoothie tastes good,” Nines replied simply, smirking. This caused Gavin to blush even more, and he hit the androids arm in annoyance. Nines smirk simply grew, “Maybe I should make you try another flavour though - that blueberry one sounded nice.” Gavin groaned and put his forehead down against the table to hide his embarrassed face.

Once everyone (who could drink) had had their fill of smoothie, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Gavin made to get into the drivers seat, but Nines insisted that he looked tired and offered to drive instead. So, Gavin reluctantly got back into the passengers side.  
“I’m only making sure we’re safe. You shouldn’t drive when you’re tired, it’s dangerous,” Nines stated.  
“Whatever.” Gavin huffed.  
“Hey, look at me,” Gavin turned to look at Nines, who’s lips met his again. Gavin closed his eyes - now he wasn’t on the company of all the others he felt like he could enjoy it without getting embarrassed. His arms snaked around Nines’ neck. They broke apart, but their foreheads stayed resting against each other’s.  
“Thanks for taking me here today, Nines,” Gavin smiled, looking into the androids blue eyes. Nines smiled back,  
“That’s a different attitude to this morning,” he commented. Gavin rolled his eyes, before Nines continued-  
“I still think you should’ve tried the blueberry smoothie too, though.”  
“Oh, shut up,” Gavin said, but he was still smiling. He leant back into his chair and began the journey home. As to Nines’ prediction, Gavin fell asleep, his head resting against the window. One they reached Gavin’s apartment, Nines shook him gently awake. They made their way inside and Gavin immediately collapsed into bed, falling asleep again pretty much straight away. Nines lay down beside him, watching him softly breathing for a moment, then going into sleep mode himself.


End file.
